Night with You
by nekochanflat
Summary: "Heh culun, pulsaku bisa habis." Aria mengakui, Gumiya berhasil membuatnya tertarik. For #CPC2016


"Heh," sebuah suara membangunkan tidur pulas seorang Gumiya Nakajima itu. Pemuda yang duduk di bangku tengah dekat jendela itu mengerutkan alis, membuka matanya. Menatap manusia yang berani sekali membangunkan tidurnya yang tenang.

"Nih, ambil," tangan orang itu terjulur ke mukanya, "Nilai ulanganmu sangat silau di mataku."

Gumiya melihat goresan pena berwarna merah di ujung kertasnya, dan mendecak sebal atas hinaan yang diterimanya. "Terima kasih atas kemurahanmu memujiku," dia menengadahkan kepalanya, "IA."

Sang gadis berkepang dua, Aria, tak bereaksi. "Aku tahu. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan sampai tidur di kelas. Lemparan kapur maut milik Kamui- _sensei_ sangat jitu, kau mau merasakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya?" Gumiya makin memperjelas decakannya, "Cih, berisik. Lebih baik ganti dulu kacamata bulatmu yang sempat disinggung beliau lusa kemarin."

Dan keduanya sama-sama membuang muka.

* * *

 **© Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media**

 **Night with You**

"Heh culun, pulsaku bisa habis." Aria mengakui, Gumiya juga berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

Warning for OoC and the typo(s) also Eyd. Diksi kayak kapal pecah. Word(s) banyak membosankan. Hiks :")

 **-(** For event **#Crack Pairing Celebration 2016 )-**

* * *

Enjoy reading~

* * *

"Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan besok, anak-anak." Kamui- _sensei_ keluar dari ruang kelas. Tanpa basa-basi, semua murid langsung mengosongkan mejanya dan merangkul tas sekolah mereka untuk menjejakkan masing-masing dari sepasang kaki mereka ke arah pintu kelas.

"Oi, Len!" Gumiya berlari ke arah sobat sehatinya yang tengah memasukkan banyak buku ke tasnya, "Bagaimana? Jadi, kan, ke game center? Meh, yang lain mana?" si rambut durian berkacamata celingukan, menggelengkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari dua anak lelaki yang sudah sepakat ingin ke tempat itu.

"Ah, maaf ya, Gum. Rencana itu kubatalkan. Aku baru ingat Kamis kemarin sudah janji dengan Miku untuk, ekhem, keluar bersama hari ini." Gumiya mendesah kecewa. Miku lagi, Miku lagi. Kapan Len bisa menyempatkan waktu teruntuk sahabat masa kecilnya itu?

"Kenapa sih selalu Hatsune- _san_ yang diutamakan? Kau juga punya sahabat, Bego!" Gumiya menatap Len tajam, membuat si kuncir satu merasa tidak enak. "Ya mau gimana lagi? Kau tahu, kan, aku pelupa. Seandainya tadi pagi aku ingat janjiku, pasti rencana ini tak bakal kubuat."

Len yang baru menutup resleting tasnya menoleh pada kawan di sebelahnya, "Begini, deh. Kalau kau tetap bersikukuh ingin ke sana, akan kupikiran ulang rencananya. Nanti akan kukumpulkan lagi anak-anak—"

"—sudahlah, lupakan. Kau kencan saja dengan kuncir dua itu. Kasihan kalau dia kau tinggal pergi bersama kawan-kawanmu, kan?" Gumiya mendahului Len menuju pintu kelas, "Anak-anak juga pasti mengerti. Oliver dan Lui takkan memaksamu begitu."

Di ujung koridor, tampak Miku yang tengah berjalan ceria menuju kelas mereka. Si kuncir kembar baru turun dari lantai atas.

"Hanya saja," Gumiya berhenti melangkah, tepat di pintu kelas yang kini terbuka 1 daunnya. Menatap tajam dan lurus ke depan, ia kembali berjalan pelan selagi melengos pada Len.

"Aku agak jengkel, karena kau melupakan keberadaan sahabatmu hanya untuk hal sepele."

Len memandang sahabat kacamatanya dengan rasa bersalah. Meski Gumiya sudah berjalan berbelok arah, hatinya masih diliputi rasa bersalah. Segera, Miku datang menghampiri kekasihnya dan membuat wajah kasihnya tersenyum kembali.

Di samping itu, Aria yang sedari tadi hanya memegang penghapus papan tulis tak berucap apapun diam-diam menguping percakapan kedua orang di belakangnya. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menghapus papan hitam di hadapannya hingga membuat kepangnya bergerak ke segala arah.

"Ah, durian manis yang malang."

* * *

Langit di luar sudah sangat gelap. Gumiya menopang kepalanyanya di ujung sofa, badannya ia biarkan lurus ke ujung sofa lainnya. Saat ini, ia sedang menonton acara televisi yang tayang.

Tadi, ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah secepatnya karena Len tak jadi bermain dengannya, Lui dan Oliver. Dia jadi tak punya kerjaan apapun. _Mood_ nya memburuk, badannya juga sudah letih. Jadi, menonton televisi adalah solusi terbaik untuk menghabiskan harinya hingga malam datang. Mulai dari pulang sekolah hingga sekarang—jam 8 malam.

Sebenarnya, kalau ia mau, dia bisa mengajak Oliver dan Lui, atau mungkin anak-anak lain untuk bermain, melanjutkan rencana matang yang sudah mereka sepakati bersama. Pasti akan menyenangkan, memang. Ia takkan merasa bosan lagi setelah menerima banyak pelajaran di sekolah. Apalagi tambah banyak anak, tambah seru, bukan?

Tapi yang ia sayangkan hanya satu. Hanya satu.

Len Kagamine. Kawan masa kecilnya yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

Ia tahu, Len sudah lebih dewasa dibanding dia. Raut muka kekanak-kanakan pun terasa sudah luput dari wajahnya. Tapi meski begitu, akankah dia meninggalkan semua hal kekanak-kanakan itu, termasuk meninggalkan Gumiya sendiri?

Bocah berambut hijau itu menggelengkan kepala.

Gumiya tahu, Len sudah berjanji kepada Miku. Gumiya tahu, Miku akan sangat sedih kalau Len mengingkari janjinya itu. Tapi, setidaknya sekali, bisakah Len meluangkan waktu untuk kawan-kawannya, untuk Gumiya? Kapan mereka bisa bermain dengan akrab lagi, merencanakan waktu untuk mengobrol panjang lagi?

Gumiya menghela napas. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

 _Aku berani bersumpah, meski dia sempat merasa bersalah, dia takkan menebus apapun untuk sekedar minta maaf._ Gumiya berpikir geram.

"Haaahh… Sial. Keparat itu seperti kacang lupa kulit. Apa aku harus jadi wanita biar dia mau bermain denganku lagi?" gumam Gumiya sambil menegakkan badannya agar duduk di sofa. "Ya Tuhan, posisiku barusan benar-benar menyakitkan untuk badan. Duh, pusing."

Mungkin ia kelelahan.

Lelah fisik dan batin. Lelah akan pikirannya. Gumiya sudah lelah akan apa yang telah ia kerjakan di hari ini—mulai dari pagi hingga ia pulang sekolah. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di pikirannya—yang secara otomatis menguras energinya perlahan demi perlahan.

"Ah, tumben ibu belum pulang. Biasanya jam lima sudah datang. Apa pelanggan di butik sedang ramai-ramainya, sampai ibu dan para pegawai andalan itu kewalahan." Tangan Gumiya menggengam _remote_ televisi. "Apalagi ayah, pasti lembur. Mana ada seorang pegawai kantoran yang tidak pulang minimal jam 8 malam? Aku belum pernah tahu."

Channel demi channel kembali ia ganti, barangkali di jam segini masih ada acara kartun favoritnya. "Atau… Aku tidak mau tahu."

Dan, tak ada yang menarik. Ah.

"Raaargh! Bosaaannn, sialaaannn." Gumiya makin frustasi, ia malah menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Berguling ke bawah sofa, dimana lantai berbalut karpet berukuran sedang menyapanya. Ia berguling berulang-ulang, ke kanan lalu ke kiri.

Matanya mengerling ke arah _handphone_ di meja. Layar hitamnya tak menampilkan pemberitahuan apapun. Ia mengambilnya dan menyalakannya. Membuat layarnya menyinari wajahnya di antara sinar lampu ruangan yang tidak begitu terang. Kemudian, jari telujuknya menekan salah satu ikon di hp; kontak.

Nama 'Ibu' pun ia sentuh, lalu ia menekan tombol hijau berbentuk telepon. Ia tempatkan _handphone_ nya di samping telinga. Mencoba bertanya bagaimana keadaan ibunya. "Apa ibu ikutan kerja lembur… Hah, orang dewasa itu merepotkan."

Tut… Tut… Tut…

 _Krek._

"Ibu, kau dimana? Apa kau akan lembur? Sayur di panci akan kupanaskan, kalau begitu." Gumiya mendahului percakapan tanpa kata sapaan. Memang tidak sopan. Inilah lelaki kurang ajar.

Tapi di seberang sana tak ada jawaban membalas. Sepatah kata pun tak kunjung ada.

"Ibu? Halo, Bu?" Gumiya bertanya heran, menunggu jawaban di samping telinga, "Masih disana? Halo?"

Sebuah suara menyahut, tak membiarkan bocah pria itu teracuhkan. Namun melebihi perkiraan, suara ini bukan suara ibunya.

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara?" suara seorang wanita lembut membalas.

* * *

"Yang benar saja… Heh, kutu buku! Bagaimana bisa kau meneleponku!?"

Gumiya membentak, raut jengkel sudah tertanam dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Sedetik setelah suara di seberang telepon Gumiya menjawab, otak lelaki itu langsung merespon suara tersebut. Ia hapal betul dengan suara ini. Berkali-kali ia mendengarnya saat ia menyilangkan lengannya di meja kelas lalu suara ini menyela tidurnya.

"Yang benar saja, Durian Hijau. Bukankah kau yang lebih dulu meneleponku? Baru saja aku yang mendapat panggilan darimu, itu berarti kau yang memulai panggilan. Dasar bodoh!" suara tersebut memberontak, tidak menyetujui tuduhan tanpa alasan milik Gumiya.

"Apa katamu!? Kau yang bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku meneleponmu saat aku akan menghubungi ibuku? Dasar rambut kampungan!" Gumiya ganti membalas, tak terima cewek ini mengolokinya dengan sebutan bodoh. Meski kenyataannya, ehem, begitu.

"Coba cek lagi. Daftar kontak _handphone_ mu berurutan, kan, abjadnya? Kau menamai nomorku dan nomor ibumu dengan apa? Kau pasti yang salah!" Gumiya segera melihat daftar kontak tanpa mematikan panggilan.

Dia menamai kontak ibunya dengan nama yang sama; Ibu. Lalu dia melihat nama kontak di atasnya; Ia. Pemuda ini menelan ludah, sadar sesaat akan kesalahannya. Tangannya pasti terpeleset hingga salah pencet menghubungi anak cewek satu ini—Aria.

Mungkin ia takkan salah kalau Gumiya menamai nomor IA dengan nama Aria. Sebab kebetulan, daftar kontak berawalan huruf I di _handphone_ nyahanya _dua_ orang; ibunya dan Aria.

"Bagaimana?" tuntut suara di seberang sana, "Siapa yang salah? Kau, kan!?" Gumiya bercedak, lagi untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, "Berisik. Baiklah, kali ini aku yang salah. 1 poin keajaiban untukmu."

Aria—sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur di kamarnya—mendenguskan napas kemenangan, "Poin keajaiban? Yang benar saja. Aku selalu menang setiap berdebat denganmu, dan itu pun karena hasil usahaku sendiri. Sesuatu bernama keajaiban itu hanya elakan darimu. Dasar."

Gumiya berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu rumah, "Enak saja. Yang mengelak itu kau. Kepang kampungan," Ia meraih gagang pintu, "Sebentar, disini sinyalnya agak tidak enak." Pintu rumahnya terbuka, dan Gumiya pun memutuskan keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Hah?" Aria mengernyit, "Wohoho, tunggu dulu. Jadi kau sedang mencari sinyal? Untuk bertelepon denganku? Kau ingin teleponan denganku, Durian?"

Sang durian protes, "Dih, jangan geer. Aku terakhir beli pulsa sekitar sebulan yang lalu, belum berkurang banyak dari jumlah awalnya. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan pulsaku." Aria cekikikan di seberan sana.

"Menghabiskan pulsa, menghabiskan katamu? Alasanmu payah sekali, Gumiya. Yuuma saja lebih hebat dalam hal mengelak begitu. Jujur saja, kau sengaja meneleponku, kan?" kaki Aria bergerak maju-mundur, tanda kalau ia tertarik dalam percakapan ini. Sedangkan Gumiya memasang muka jelek, kembali mengelak, seperti kata Aria tadi.

"Apa? Sengaja? Meneleponmu? Narsis sekali kau. Lebih baik aku teleponan dengan Gumi daripada denganmu. Dan lagi, apa tadi katamu? Gumiya? Sejak kapan kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama asliku? Kupikir seumur hidup namaku akan tergantikan dengan nama 'Durian' favoritmu itu."

Kali ini Aria yang protes, "Puh, najis. Yang setiap kali melihat kaca jendela kelas hanya untuk melihat apakah wajahnya masih tampan atau tidak itu siapa. Berarti yang patut dibilang narsis itu siapa? Sadar diri. Dan lagi, suka-sukaku memanggil nama siapa saja. Tak ada yang mengatur, tuh!"

"Dih, dasar _tsun_. Narsis kok manggil narsis, labil sekali."

"Diam kau, nyetrik. Perbaiki dulu rambutmu, baru sifatmu."

"Ck, dasar rambut kepang kampungan."

"Dasar durian busuk sialan."

"Kepang kampugan, kacamata bulat."

"Durian hijau busuk."

"Diam."

"Jangan plagiat kata-kataku."

"Sial…"

Keheningan merangkul mereka dalam waktu sekian detik. Keduanya berpikir, mencari topik lain karena saat ini bahan pembicaraan sudah habis. Entahlah, kenapa pertengkaran adu mulut mereka barusan yang berlangsung 6 menit, membuat mereka ingin berbicara lebih lama lagi.

Gumiya, "Hoi, Culun. Kau sendirian di rumah?" yang kembali membuka percakapan di antara keduanya. Aria menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Hng? Tidak juga. Aku bersama kucingku di kamar. Yang lain sedang keluar. Kenapa memang?"

"Enh, tidak. Aku sendirian di rumah. Uuh aku sendirian~. Bosan tahuu~." Nada Gumiya terdengar manja, Aria langsung ingin muntah. "Dih. Dihdihdih. Diihhhh najis. Hoek. Narsisnya keluar dih."

"Biasa saja, kok, narsisnya!" muka Gumiya memerah, "Aku benar-benar kesepian, tahu!" sementara Aria menjauhkan _handphone_ nya, membiarkan gelak tawanya keluar dulu tanpa Gumiya tahu. Bisa-bisa Gumiya mencegatnya di sekolah besok karena sudah menertawakannya.

"Ah, ekhem. Oke, kau kesepian. Hmm… Aku punya solusi untukmu. Coba kau keluar rumah dulu, duduklah di teras. Lalu kau diam sebentar, barangkali ada kucing yang melewatimu atau berjalan mengelilingimu."

"Haah… Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi, Culun." Jawab Gumiya santai. "Oh—apa!? Jadi kau sudah ada di teras… Semenjak kau mencari sinyal tadi?" Ia menganggukkan kepala, "Ka-kau tidak kedinginan?" Lelaki ini mendengus geli.

"Seorang lelaki takkan mengatakan hal yang mengkhawatirkan seperti itu pada wanitanya."

Aria tersenyum, pipinya menghangat tanpa dia sendiri sadari.

"Aah… Dan mengenai kucing yang akan datang seperti perkiraanmu, kurasa meleset besar. Aku malah digigiti nyamuk disini—hatchih! Ya Tuhan, baru juga disini…" Gumiya protes lagi, Aria tertawa lagi. "Mungkin halaman rumahmu tidak sebersih yang kukira."

"Tidak juga," Gumiya menimpali, "Ibuku yang perfeksionis selalu membersihkannya dengan sempurna."

"Ibunya perfeksionis kok anaknya serabutan. Kamu ajaib, Gum." Aria kembali mengejek, "Diam. Aku ya aku, apa adanya." Si kepang kembar mengangguk, "Dan kamu lelaki terunik yang kuketahui dari sekian banyak laki-laki di kelas—sekolah, bahkan."

"Hohho, aku gitu. Pasti yang terbaik." Gumiya membusungkan dada, langsung ditepis dengan perkataan Aria, "Najis, mati dulu deh, sana,"

"Kalau aku mati, seorang wanita bakalan menangisi makamku, aku tahu," Kembali, percaya dirinya tampak, "Kasihan wanita itu. Pasti frustrasi sekali sudah pernah membuang air matanya hanya untul pemuda bodoh nyetrik yang serampangan."

"Enak saja. Aku itu pintar, Culun! Dasar tidak peka!"

"Apa!? Aku peka, Sialan! Rambut nyetrik! Serabutan! Narsis!"

"Kacamata bulat! Culun!"

"Durian busuk! Durian!"

"Berisik, kepang dua kampungan!"

Aria meggerutu keras. Tenggorokannya panas, dia haus setelah berbincak banyak dengan Gumiya. Tak terasa jam _handphone_ nya menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Heh culun, pulsaku bisa habis." Ujar Gumiya. "Suruh siapa kau tetap menyalakan _handphone_ mu? Kan, kau bisa saja langsung mematikan panggilan begitu tahu aku yang meneleponmu."

"Memang, sih. Tapi," Gumiya menarik napas, "Kau menarik juga, sih, kalau diajak ngobrol begini. Siapa yang tahu kalau bakal begini jadinya."

Muka Aria memerah, mengangkap perkataan tersirat Gumiya. "Yaah… Kau mau? Setiap malam berbicara begini denganku, lewat telepon?" tanyanya, tanpa sungkan. "Kenapa aku harus menolak. Dan seperti kataku di awal, aku bisa menghabiskan pulsaku ini."

"Pfft… Alasan payah."

"Biar saja, dasar tidak peka."

"Buu dasar."

Keduanya tersenyum, tulus sekali. Andai dari dulu mereka seperti ini, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali. Pasti, rasa pribadi di antara keduanya yang tumbuh dengan cepat bisa tersampaikan hingga saat ini.

Aria mengakui, Gumiya juga berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

"O-oke. Aku akan menutup teleponnya. Kakakku sudah datang dari kuliah. Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu." Aria berkata malu. "Hee… Kenapa tidak biarkan saja dia tahu? Bukankah kakakmu bakal berpikir, pacar adiknya ini gagah sekali."

"Dih. Najis. Siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu," Aria membantah. "Siapa tahu kau mau. Ya, kan?" Gumiya menggodanya, meski dadanya sudah memberi sinyal dari tadi.

"Aaahh dasar gombal! Kakakku sudah naik tangga! Aku matikan, ya! Besok telepon aku dulu, lho! Sampai jumpa, Durian. Maksudku, y-yah… Gu-gumiya. Dah!"

 _Tiit_.

"Hehe," si rambut hijau tergelak, "Imut juga kau, Aria."

Dengan beberapa garis merah di pipi ranumnya, Gumiya pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bermalam dengan Aria, tidak buruk juga.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Ehm, halo.

Jadi, ini pertama kalinya saya mengiuti event **#Crack Pair Celebration** **2016**. Saya mengikuti dan menulis ff ini karena PAIR GUA MASIH BELOM BERLAYAR, BUNG! /mb. Karenanya, melalui event ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan pair Gumiya X Aria untuk para author dan pembaca di fanfiction. Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan event ini, sebab ia bisa membuat dorongan untuk saya menuliskan ff crack pair ini. Bahasa terbelit-belit, ya? Suka-suka, dong /heh, nak.

Mengenai ff ini, saya tahu, saya masih banyak SEGUDANG kekurangan yang tampak. Apalagi words-nya, banyak banget kayak sampah. Saya hanya sebongkah upil, bisa apa? /mojok/ nyalain lilin/ yh.

Well, saya nggak akan berkata banyak, habis cuman manjang-manjangin ff ini. Terima kasih untuk para _silent reader_ ataupun author lain yang mau berbaik hati membaca ff nggak guna ini. Saya akan sangat senang kalau kalian meninggalkan jejak dengan fav, follow, atau bahkan review. Terima kasih semua! /tebar makanan/.

 **nekochanflat, 30 Juni 2016.**

* * *

 **[Omake]**

* * *

"Len, pegang dulu _handphone_ ku. Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Seorang pria remaja berambut hijau itu masuk ke sebuah toilet pria. Orang yang dipanggil Len itu mengangguk, lalu iseng membuka benda persegi panjang milik kawannya itu.

 _Tidak terkunci, cerobohnya_. Len hanya mendengus kesal.

Dia membuka daftar panggilan.

 _Tadi malam, pukul 20.00-21.07._

 _IA._

Len tersenyum mesum, seperti berhasil menemukan harta karun yang banyak.

"Hee… Ada apa dengan keduanya~. Yaah… Manis juga, sih, mereka." Len menutup kembali _handphone_ Gumiya. "Ah, aku harus memberitahu Miku tentang hal ini."

* * *

 **Tamat**


End file.
